


Logical Fears and Theories

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: Memories Always Included [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: @ YORK, Agent Carolina & Agent Washington are Siblings, Gen, Like, North is only there for a lil bit, also kinda hints at York siding with Tex during the implosion, depression symptoms, gives a solid reason for him to trust her, like not EATING, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: Post Three's a Crowd. York hasn't left Carolina's side, and Wash just got word that he's due to go under for implantation.





	Logical Fears and Theories

**Author's Note:**

> wtf @ brain I haven't even watched season ten in a while but heRE I AM writing more CarWash Sibs with added York.  
> I'm thinking this might become a series centred around the Church siblings _(all Church sibs)_ with some York and probably Tucker eventually? I have at least one more idea for pre-MoI-crash stuff and at least two from season eight to season thirteen.

Wash stood next to York, who was still slumped over Carolina’s bed. “York.”

“Yeah, Wash?” he sounded impossibly dejected.

“Have.....have you...you know what no you haven’t eaten I’m going to get you some food. I’ll be right back.”

Wash turned on his heel and marched down to the mess hall. He’d stopped in to check on Carolina as much as he could over the past three days and York had been there every single time. Seeing his sister screaming on the training room floor had been bad enough, but seeing her still unconscious and York despondently keeping a vigil was almost worse. 

As he walked into the mess hall he saw North, talking to Theta and munching on whatever was on the grub list today. Pasta probably. He walked over. 

“Oh, hi, Wash.”

“Hi Wash!” Theta greeted him. Wash gave the AI a smile, despite the fact that no one could see it under his helmet. “Hi, Theta, North. Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot away,” North said, putting his fork down.

“Has York left the infirmary  _ at all _ in the past three days. Every time I’ve been in there he was there. I’ve been....busy....with the preparations or I would have been in there more to try and get him to eat, or sleep, or something and I’m concerned for Carolina too but he has to take care of himself and sooner or later the Director is going to drag him out of there and I think we’d all rather that not happen—”

“Whoa, slow down, Wash. Yes, as far as I know he hasn’t left the med wing for the past three days. He’s....dedicated.” 

“Yeah.” Wash knew better than most how dedicated York was to Carolina. “Has anyone brought him food or am I the first one to think of this.”

“I brought him food yesterday, but haven’t had the time to today.”

“Alright. Thanks, North.”

“No, thank you, Wash, for taking care of them.”

Wash walked back into the infirmary a few minutes later with a bowl of pasta and veggies. He thrust the plate and accompanying silverware in front of York’s face. “Eat.”

“I’m fine, Wash.”

Well, at least York was responding today. “No, no you are not.  _ Eat.” _

“Wash—”

“York! If Carolina were awake she would be yelling at you to eat it because I know for a  _ fact _ you have not left this room for three days and that the only food you’ve had is whatever North brought you yesterday.  _ Eat. It.” _

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well I can’t eat it and if you don’t it’s a waste of food so  _ eat it.” _

York finally,  _ finally, _ took the plate. Mechanically, he put noodles and carrots in his mouth. After a couple bites he paused and looked up at Wash. His eyes were red from sleep deprivation and worry, but there was finally a light in his good eye that hadn’t been there. “Wait. What do you mean you can’t eat it?”

“Oh that’s, uh, part of why I originally came by but then I realized that you hadn’t left this room and—yeah okay. I’m next on the list for an AI.”

York stared at him for almost a full minute before speaking. “What.”

“I’m going in at 0630. Apparently it’s called Epsilon.”

_ “What. _ You—You can’t be serious. They’re  _ still giving them out? _ After what  _ happened? _ That is a  _ major bug in the code _ if  _ one word _ can incapacitate every single one of us. Why even that word? Why—”

“YORK. Don’t. Say it. Don’t say it unless you want to feel that again.”

Delta materialized in the air above York’s shoulder. “I agree with Agent Washington, Agent York. Considering the effects it had, it is not a wise idea to repeat...that word.”

York sighed. “But why...that word. Why a name?”

Wash sat down on the side of Carolina’s bed. “I....have a theory. But I’m not telling you until you finish that food.”

York started eating again and Wash stared at his sister. She was still in full armor to allow the medics a way to monitor the AI in her brain. She should have woken up by now. He agreed with York that the techies had to find a way to fix whatever was going on with all the AI before they proceed with implantation or more missions, but he was loathe to disobey the Director. He had long, long, long ago learned that disobeying the Director was a bad idea on a good day. Especially if it had something to do with her.

He had no idea what had caused the Director to scream out her name. Maybe he was finally so far gone, maybe Carolina was so like her, that for a moment he forgot who was in the aqua suit. No one had seen the Director since the incident. The Counselor had come to tell him about his implementation time. Whatever had happened had affected more than just the AI.

“Alright, I’m done, what’s this theory, Wash?”

Wash glanced at the plate to make sure York had in fact finished his food. Satisfied, he said: “It was our mother’s name.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I don’t know why it affected all of the AI. We know one of them is based off of the Director’s brain scan, which, in a way, it makes sense for  _ one _ of them to be affected. The rest, I don’t know, but sometimes it feels like every single one of them has some element of him in them.”

York was staring at him. “If you, don’t mind me asking, do you know....how she died?”

Wash shrugged. “I was too young to really remember it. Either that or I blocked it out. I’ve asked several times but I never got much more than “it was during the war.””

“Hmmm. I’m sorry.”

“It’s. Fine. For me at least. Well okay it’s not,  _ fine, _ but, you get the drift.”

He could sense that York was drifting back into the trance-like state he had been in before Wash had butted in. “Hey, York.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s gonna be okay. She’s Carolina. Have you ever known her to give up?”

York gave a small smile. “No. So I’m not giving up on her.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And we All Know what happens next.


End file.
